Card experience
Experience determines the level (Lv) of the card, with each level increasing the card's stats according to its growth rate. The amount of experience earned towards the next level is displayed as a blue Gauge when a card is selected. Each card has a maximum level (depicted as MAX when reached), in general this is: C = 30, UC = 40, R = 45, SR = 50, SSR = 60 but some cards have their own max level. Combining cards The primary way to gain experience is to combine cards in the Card Deck. By selecting a card and clicking the "Combine Cards" button, the player may combine up to 10 other cards (often referred to as fodder or feeder cards) into the selected card. The amount of experience each feeder card gives varies according to its own rarity, level and element; however, evolved cards will not increase the amount of exp a card gives (i.e. a C+ will give the same exp as a C). * Each card gives a base amount of exp according to rarity. :C = 1, UC = 2, R = 5, SR = 20, SSR = 50 ;* Starting at level two, every 2 levels gives 1 extra exp. :lv 2 C = 2 exp, lv3 C = 2 exp, lv 4 C = 3 exp,..., lv 18 C = 10 exp, lv 19 C = 10 exp, lv 20 C = 11 exp ;* If the card it is being combined with is the same element, it gives 1 additional exp. :lv 2 same-element C = 3 exp To put it another way:(level/2)+rarity+element For example, a great book of element lv 26: 13+2+(1 or 0) = 16 or 15 exp **Each card may randomly give bonus exp. This is calculated per card. No card has a higher chance than another of giving bonus exp. If bonus exp is triggered, then the total exp given is 150% of normal, e.g., lv 2 same-element C w/ bonus = 4.5 exp. [Decimals are dropped after adding all the exp from a single combination session (up to 10 cards)]. There is a google spreadsheet available which will estimate your card level after the merge excluding the gain that comes from the random bonus exp. Merge EXP calculator - Google Spreadsheet 'Card Exp Table' Combining cost The cost depends on the Level of the receiving card and the Level of the fodder card. Rarity and evolution are irrelevant. Cost is of receiving card * 50 + of fodder card * 25, it's calculated per card. It can also be written : of fodders * of receiving card * 50 + of LV of fodder card * 25 For example, let say I'll fuse 7 LV8, a LV36 and 2 LV 5 to LV26 card. The cost would be 10 * 26 * 50 + (7*8+36+2*5) * 25 = 15550 gilas. Exploration Sending cards on exploration missions will give each card in the team a small amount of experience upon completion. Achieving a Great Success increases the rewarded experience by 20%, while failing a mission reduces it to 20%. By itself, exploration is a slow method of gaining experience and expensive if done with high cost SR cards; however, it can be useful if the player has a lot of low cost cards to level. Category:Lord of Valkyrie